


The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty

by iwannafucktheguitarist



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Daddy Kink, Fisting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, coming dry, i don't usually post my reader-inserts on ao3 but i rlly like this one, little!Michael, obviously, oh god where do i begin, shit guys this is fucking filthy, sub!Michael, um...there's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannafucktheguitarist/pseuds/iwannafucktheguitarist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the reader is michael's daddydom, michael gets punished for touching himself without permission.</p>
<p>god this summary sucks. i swear the fic is good tho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Panic! At the Disco song, because I've been listening to Death of a Bachelor album nonstop all day since i downloaded it.
> 
> This is possibly the dirtiest thing I've ever written...enjoy.

“Mikey? Kitten, I’m home,” you say, closing the front door behind you and hanging up your keys. You head further into the house and open your bedroom door. You’re shocked to see your little kitten rutting his hips against a pillow, clutching a stuffie and with a paci in his mouth, muffling the whimpers escaping his mouth. You clear your throat and he looks up. “What are you doing?” you ask him sternly. He knows he’s not allowed to touch himself without permission, especially when he’s little. Daddy’s the only one who can touch his cock, and he’s well aware of that.

Michael looks up to see you standing in the doorway. He immediately looks away, avoiding your gaze.

“I asked you a question, Michael,” you tell him, walking over to where he’s sitting on the bed clutching his Pikachu stuffie and looking in the opposite direction, his pajama pants tented with an obvious erection.

“Sorry, daddy,” he mumbles quietly around the paci, barely loud enough for you to hear.

“What? Didn’t quite hear you,” you say, wanting him to repeat himself.

“I’m sorry daddy,” he says a little louder, taking the paci out of his mouth and looking up at you, looking abashed at being caught.

“And what are you sorry for?” you prompt him, sitting next to him on the bed and grabbing his chin, making him look at you.

“Touching myself,” he whispers.

“And why is that?”

“Because only daddy is supposed to touch me there,” Michael tells you.

“That’s right, kitten. But you did it anyway. You were bad. You were a bad boy today, and bad boys get punished,” you tell him. “That means spankies. And I’m not going to let you come until I feel like it. Now strip, kitten,” you command.

He nods his head meekly, pulling his T-shirt over his head and pulling his pants and boxers off at once, rubbing his hand over his crotch as he undresses his lower half. His cock is still quite hard, pressed up against his soft little tummy, starting to leak. He looks at you expectantly.

“Wait just a second; I’m going to get something,” you tell him. “And don’t touch yourself, or I’ll make it even worse,” you say sternly, and he nods. You retrieve lube and a vibrator then head back over to the bed, setting the items aside for the time being. You sit on the bed. “Do you remember the safeword, baby?” you ask him.

“Mm-hm,” he nods. “Pikachu.”

“Okay, kitten, lay on daddy’s lap. It’s time for spankies. I’m going to give you ten. I want you to count them.”

He lies over your legs, putting his paci in his mouth, clenching his teeth, waiting. When you smack him the first time, he lets out a little yelp, and his paci falls out of his mouth. “One,” he says quietly. You hit him again, this time on the other cheek. “Two,” he says, letting out a choked noise. You hit him three more times, making a large, angry red spot. “F-five,” he chokes out. He’s rutting against your thighs now, desperately searching for friction. You hit him again. “Six,” he says, letting out a broken sob.

“Okay, just four more baby. You’re taking your punishment so well,” you tell him, smacking your hand down on his ass again, watching a handprint bloom on his skin.

“Seven,” he counts. You hit him the last three times in quick succession, and he whimpers. “Ten,” he says quietly.

“Good job, baby. You took that so well. Lay on your back now,” you instruct, and he does, hissing as his sore ass touches the sheets. “Spread your legs for me, kitten,” you say softly, and he obeys quickly.

You lean over him and connect your lips to his, and he lifts his head to get a better angle. You tug on his hair and he whines. “Daddy, please,” he whimpers as you pull away. “It’s so hard. It hurts,” he whines.

“I know baby, I know. But you were a bad boy, and bad boys don’t get cummies. You have to wait and be good for daddy. Then daddy might let you come,” you tell him, running your hands over his body.

“Please, daddy, I need you to touch me,” he begs.

“Not yet, kitten. Right now daddy’s going to taste that pretty little hole of yours. I know you love it when I eat your ass, baby.” Michael whimpers as you kiss down his body, then duck between his legs, avoiding his cock, and lick over his hole. You circle his rim with your tongue, then prod at his entrance, fucking your tongue into him, making him whine loudly. You continue fucking him with your tongue for a couple minutes, then pull back, grabbing the lube you’d set aside earlier. You slick up one finger, slowly sinking it into his tight heat, moving it around a bit, then lick around where your finger is moving, making him let out a breathy groan.

“More, daddy, please,” Michael whines.

“Okay, baby,” you say, adding another finger, moving them in and out, purposefully avoiding his prostate. You go back to rimming him as you continue to finger him, your tongue moving all around and between your fingers. You then decide you’re going to use the vibrator now. There’s something you’ve been wanting to try for a while, and you think right now is the perfect time.

He whines as you remove your fingers, but when you place the slicked-up vibrator against his hole and slowly begin to press it inside, he lets out a breathy moan. And when the tip of the vibrator presses into his prostate, he makes a choked sobbing noise. You keep the vibrator in that exact spot and turn it on. He moans. “Move, daddy. Fuck me,” he whines.

“No, kitten. I wanna try something else,” you say with an air of finality that makes him know that any further begging will not work. You keep the vibrator pressed insistently on his prostate, waiting patiently for what you know will happen.

“Daddy, what’s happening?” he asks as his cock begins to leak come without him having an orgasm.

“It’s called prostate milking, baby. Do you want me to stop?”

“No, don’t stop. Feels weird. Good weird,” Michael tells you breathily. You watch as his cock leaks all over his stomach, making a large puddle, dripping down his sides, and he whines the whole time. After several minutes, he stops leaking, a few last drops dripping out.

You then remove the vibrator, replacing it with your fingers, curling them, hitting his prostate again, and lean down, mouthing at his balls, which have always been a sensitive spot for him. “I wanna try something, baby,” you tell him. “Do you think you can take my whole fist, baby?” you ask him, seeing his still-hard cock twitch at your words.

“I’ll try, daddy,” he says.

“If it gets to be too much, use your safeword, okay, baby?”

“Okay, daddy.”

You grab the lube and slick up a third finger, continuing to move your fingers around inside him, stretching him, occasionally brushing against his prostate. He’s groaning and whining as you continue to finger him. “Can I do four, baby?” you ask him after a couple minutes. He nods, so you slick up your pinkie finger, pressing your fingers inside him, meeting a bit more resistance than before. You twist your hand around inside him, and he lets out a high-pitched moan. You spread your fingers out, trying to stretch him even more. You get your fingers in past the knuckles and basically your whole hand above your thumb is inside him now. You keep moving it around, trying to get him as stretched as possible before… “I’m gonna try my thumb now, baby,” you tell him.

“Okay, daddy,” he says softly.

You pull your hand out, adding a lot of lube, then arrange your hand so that you can try to get all your fingers in, and you watch as your hand disappears inside of him, moaning at the sight. you’re met with a bit of resistance as you get down to the base of your thumb, the widest part of your hand, but it slips inside. “Oh my god, baby. You should see yourself, taking my whole hand, you look so fucking hot, kitten,” you whisper to him. You look at his face to see that he looks spaced-out almost. “Kitten? Mikey? Can you hear me? Come back, kitten,” you tell him, trying to coax him slightly out of his headspace.

“Daddy?” he says.

“Yeah, baby. You’re doing so well, kitten, I’ve got my whole fist inside you. You’re such a good boy,” you tell him, continuing to move your fist inside him, and you must be almost constantly pressing on his prostate, and you reach down and take his dick in your hand, starting to stroke him, making him let out a loud moan.

“Daddy, please,” he says.

“Okay, kitten, okay,” you tell him. “You’re being a good boy. Want daddy to make you come?”

“Yeeesss,” he moans breathily, and you speed up your hand on his dick, continuing to move your fist inside him. His moans are getting higher-pitched, and you can tell he’s getting close. Then he tenses up, his mouth open in a silent scream, eyes screwed shut, and his back arches off the bed, but nothing comes out of his cock as he comes completely dry.

He lies there panting as you slowly remove your hand from inside him, then press a kiss to his forehead. “Daddy’s going to get a cloth to clean you up, okay, kitten?” you ask him, and he nods. You grab a wet washcloth and wipe the massive amount of come off his stomach, then toss the cloth in the hamper, lying down next to him and pulling him so his head is resting on your chest as he curls into your side and you cover both of you with a blanket. You lean in and kiss his forehead, petting his hair. “You did so good, baby. You took your punishment so well, and you looked so hot taking my fist like that. I love you so so much, kitten.”

“Love you too. I’m sleepy, daddy,” he mumbles.

“Okay, baby. You can go to sleep. Daddy’ll be right here.”


End file.
